


【礼尊】林深时见鹿

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 3





	【礼尊】林深时见鹿

骑士宗像礼司牵着马过河上的小桥时不慎将腰间的佩剑落入水中，佩剑沉到河底砸中了红发河神的头，河神拿着宗像礼司掉落的佩剑从水下冒出来，刚巧宗像正说要下水捞剑。  
“请问你是……？”看到河水里突然冒出一个人还是很吓人的。  
红发男人指了指身下的水：“我是这条河的河神。”  
“原来如此……那你是不是会拿两把不属于我的剑来考验我？”  
“啊？”河神挑了挑眉，直接仰起头将宗像礼司的佩剑吞入肚中。“我才不做那么麻烦的事，这个归我了。”  
这可真是完全预料之外，若是没有佩剑事情就有些难办了，宗像好言劝说：“河神先生，我只是路过无意冒犯，还请把剑还给我，我接下来还要赶赴战场。”  
“哼，既然掉下来那就是我的了。”河神完全不讲理。  
这句话着实令人生气让宗像都有些耐不住：“莫非河神可以随意侵吞别人的财产吗？”  
“我才不管你接下来要去做什么，要走就快走。”说完河神再次潜入水中不见了踪影。  
这下子可不好办了，宗像礼司只能把马拴在河岸树上然后继续站在岸上呼唤着河神，大概是被他喊得烦了，红发河神再次从水里钻出来：“你到底想干什么？”  
“我想取回我的佩剑，那是我所侍奉的王赠予我的，要我在战场上杀敌。”宗像礼司说明自己的用意。  
河神眯起眼睛仔细地打量岸上这位骑士，抬手摸了摸他身上的甲胄不禁嗤笑一声：“你就这样上战场？”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“这身装束可没办法保证你不受伤害，坦白说，你会死。”河神微仰起头面有得意之色。“你该感谢我救了你一命。”  
宗像礼司并没有丝毫惧色：“事情可没有你想得那么简单，不如说我早就知道此去凶多吉少。”  
“哼。”见他没什么反应河神自觉无趣又钻入水中。这一次无论宗像怎么呼唤都不再出来了。  
那把佩剑不仅仅是国王赠予的荣誉，更是可以剿灭叛军的权杖，宗像礼司需要这把佩剑，眼下他只能暂时在河边落脚等河里的河神心情好些了再把剑要回来。  
夜间的松林略有冷意，清冷的月光将河水照得发出粼粼的波光，宗像在马匹旁生起堆微弱的火光用来取暖，耳朵捕捉到了一丝水声。循着声望去，河水逐渐漾起层层涟漪，似乎有什么东西要出来了，是河神吗？不知为何宗像下意识将火灭掉继而站到月光照不到的阴影中去。  
水面破开了，红发的河神再次从水中钻了出来，白天宗像仅仅见到他的上半身，此次河神整个人从水里爬上岸，原来河神下半身是鹿身，那样貌就仿佛希腊神话中的人马座。宗像有注意到河神脸上细微的红色鳞片原本还以为河神是条鱼。  
河神鎏金色的眼睛瞥了眼站在阴影中的骑士：“哦，你还没走啊？”随后连人身的部分也完全变成鹿，头上生长出又长又大美丽地仿佛树枝般的鹿角，鹿脚往前迈开步子，比寻常鹿要高大得多的河神鹿就这样走进了树林。  
河神去树林里做什么呢？好奇心的驱使下宗像礼司小心翼翼地跟在后面，巨大的赤鹿绕过树林来到一棵看起来就不知活了几百年的粗壮的月桂树面前，从树后绕出另一只鹿，只是鹿的身形要矮小许多，从头上的鹿角判断这也是只雄鹿，两只鹿头上的角轻轻碰在一起像是在打招呼，随后河神变成的鹿跟着那只较小的鹿一起隐没于密林中不见了踪迹，宗像走近前来就连足迹也是突然消失了。  
尽管对于此事宗像礼司一直都有一种是不是在做梦的怀疑，可如果对方是河神的话似乎也能解释地过去，明明跟来了却没有得到任何收获，佩剑也没有要回来，骑士叹了口气，真不知道自己要在这条河边停驻多久。  
就在转身打算原路返回时瞥见北边的方向有建筑物的样子，有人住在这里吗？为了验证，宗像礼司回去牵了马根据方向寻了过来，是间老旧的教堂，墙壁都长了青苔，很难说里面还会有人，不过作为落脚点是个不错的选择。  
推开门整间空荡荡的教堂只有微弱的烛光摇曳看起来还挺瘆人的，只是在圣人像前虔诚祷告的神父听到声音回头看了一眼：“真稀奇啊，这里竟然会有客人，还是在晚上。”  
神父有着金色的头发，语气略显轻佻丝毫不像个圣职者。  
宗像礼貌性地行礼：“晚上好神父，我能否在这里借宿？”  
“当然可以了，如果你不会害怕的话，毕竟这里只有我一个人。”神父朝他露出笑脸表示友好。  
大概是教堂里很久没有人来了，神父看了眼他身上的骑士装束：“你是南方S国的骑士吗？”  
“是的。”腰间没有佩剑果然还是有些不习惯，宗像想着还是尽快把剑要回来吧，正这么想着抬头问这位金发神父：“神父，教堂附近有条河，这条河里有位河神你知道吗？”  
“啊，你说那头红鹿啊。”金发神父回忆了下。“那头红鹿年纪还很小，在它还没长出鹿角的时候就经常在树林里跑来跑去，也因为调皮摔下西边的山崖摔断了腿差点死掉，是我把它救回来的，就在这里。”神父指了指摆放烛台的桌子。“说起来今晚是它们交配的时间了。”  
所以才会离开河水上岸吗？可是……宗像觉得似乎哪里不对：“可是他不是河神吗？河神也要交配？”  
“要交配的啊，它本来就是头鹿啊。”金发神父一脸“这不是很正常么”的表情。“不过它虽然是头鹿上半身却可以变成人，大多数时间也生活在水里，它还特别喜欢喝酒，只要带酒去河边他就一定会从水底下钻出来。”  
是这样吗？宗像礼司还是带着许多疑惑，只是神父看样子已经困了于是也就先休息了，明天再去河边要回自己的佩剑吧。陌生的环境下难以入眠，况且心里记挂着国王赠予的佩剑一事天色微亮时就醒了，宗像走出教堂环视了一圈，这里离那条蜿蜒曲折的河不算远，沿着林间小路曲曲折折地就找到了那条河，这次他有带神父珍藏的美酒，才刚打开盖子就飘出了浓郁的酒香，不一会儿红发的河神就从水里冒了出来，河神瞅了瞅宗像礼司又看到他手里拿着盛美酒器皿以及嗅到酒香，靠近河岸略微不耐烦地问他：“你又想干什么？”  
“我们做个交易吧，河神先生。”宗像指了指手里的器皿。“我这里的酒可以给你喝，但你要把我的佩剑还给我。”  
河神想了想自己并不吃亏，但是又不想就这么简单地还给他：“我说过了，你这样上战场会死。”  
“我是为剿灭叛军，死于大义也算我的夙愿了。”  
“啧，固执的人类。”  
“依我看，河神先生也很固执，我的生死明明与你无关吧。”  
河神爬上岸，四只鹿蹄有力地踩着地面，张开口手指伸进嘴里抽出吞进胃里的剑扔给宗像：“拿那把剑向我砍过来吧，如果能砍中我我就让你拿走它。”  
“这明明是我的剑……”宗像礼司小声抱怨了句但还是照做着从青蓝色的剑鞘里抽出剑，右手握紧剑柄摆出即将攻击的姿势。  
很锋利的一把剑，剑身泛着寒光，大概削铁如泥，而且这个人类的姿势也很不错，可惜没有杀气。红发的河神眼看着宗像礼司快速冲到自己面前只是轻轻抬起手掌将剑刃推开，剑路竟然就这么轻易地偏移了让宗像很是吃惊。  
“你要去的可是战场，面对那些想要取你性命的敌人你也打算挥这么无力的剑吗？”河神甩了甩手表示没了兴致，拿起盛酒的容器就像喝水一般灌进胃里。就在快要喝光这些美酒时倏忽间容器碎裂开来，剩下的酒液泼洒了河神满身，竟然浪费了这样美味的酒液，河神略微有些火大瞪着眼前这个胆大包天的人类，宗像剑尖直接抵上他的咽喉勾起薄唇：“结果还没有出来呢，是失去警戒心的你不好。”  
“你这家伙……”河神擦了擦脸上的酒液一时间被激起战意认真了起来。  
隔壁教堂的神父见昨晚留宿的骑士不见了想着是不是在河边，寻着过来果然看到骑士与半人半鹿的生物缠斗在一起，还真是有精神啊，虽然不知道他们为什么要打架，不过还真是难得，神父是清楚这头鹿的实力的，这名骑士竟然毫不落下风看来是很厉害了。啊呀，不好——  
就在神父以为鹿抓住机会将要用它那有力的鹿蹄重伤骑士时，后者竟然反过来利用这个空隙挥剑刺中鹿。  
神父一时间有些错愕，不知道自己该做些什么反应，而宗像甩掉血迹收剑入鞘：“是我赢了。”  
“啧……”这点伤势对河神来说完全算不了什么，只是有些可惜竟然结束地如此之快，内心竟然升起一丝不想让对方离开的念头。“你叫什么名字？”  
“宗像礼司，是S国的骑士。”  
“嚯……S国可是南方的国家，你怎么到这里来？”  
“部分叛军逃至北方意图起兵谋反，我和一些骑士奉王命前来围剿。”  
河神对此并不感兴趣只是甩了甩手：“要走就快走。”  
“河神的名字呢？”  
“我没有名字。”  
宗像将剑佩在腰间：“那么，希望我们后会有期。”  
“哼。”河神本来想说“你自己小心点别把命丢了就行”，然而想了想还是作罢踏入河里没入水中消失不见了。  
骑士转身看见了金发神父，神父朝他挥手：“好厉害啊，骑士先生。”  
“哪里，其实河神先生才厉害，如果可能，真想让河神先生与我一同前赴战场。”  
“这恐怕不行，那头鹿不能离河太远。”  
“原来是这样。”宗像与神父回到教堂牵来马骑了上去。“那么等我凯旋再来拜访吧。”  
这之后听说北方的战乱一直持续了一年，不过对于这条河域来说并没有什么影响，况且这里还有河神的庇护，虽然那头被称作河神的鹿总是躲在水底睡觉。一年后教堂难得又迎来了新的客人，金发神父正摸着胸前的十字架祷告听到大门“吱呀”一声推开了，回头看到来人是位骑士：“真是稀客，话说一年前好像就有位骑士曾经来过。”  
“神父，我想借点你珍藏的酒去找河神先生。”  
金发神父叹了口气，自己好不容易藏点酒结果都要送进那头鹿的胃里去了。  
骑士来到河边打开容器盖子果不其然将红发的河神招来了，河神看到岸上这位比一年前要更加俊美的男子想了半天：“嗯……你是……谁来着？”  
“我是宗像礼司啊，河神先生，你的记性还真是糟糕啊。”骑士作势将酒收了起来。  
河神见自己要喝不到酒了急忙拉住他：“开玩笑的，我当然记得你是谁，话说你竟然还没死啊。”  
“真失礼啊，莫非河神先生盼着我死吗？”  
“这不是显而易见么。”河神喝到酒了也就心情好了起来。“话说，你不回自己的国家吗？”  
“我这就是在回去的路上啊，不过我说过了我还会再来拜访的。”宗像礼司将佩剑抽出剑鞘。  
河神眯起鎏金色的眼睛看了眼他那把极其锋利的细剑：“你这是什么意思？”  
“河神先生明明知道我什么意思。”  
“哼。”河神将酒咽下去抹了抹唇。“你很有胆量嘛，不过要是你到死都不知道我的名字未免有点太可怜了。”  
“河神先生不是没有名字吗？”  
“嗯……后来我让那个金发神父帮我取了个名字，果然还是有名字会比较方便一点。”  
宗像礼司眨了眨眼睛有点想笑，河神先生还是很可爱的嘛，某种程度上：“所以，名字叫什么？”  
河神勾起唇笑得有些暧昧：“等你快不行了我再告诉你。”  
“很可惜，经过这一年的战场磨炼我可不会轻易被你击败的。”  
“那就试试看啊。”  
激烈的交手结束后，神父看了眼骑士手里的战利品：“所以，你把它的鹿角砍了下来？”  
“没错，这是我的战利品，河神先生太过小瞧我从而大意了。”宗像礼司看着手里如同树枝的鹿角。  
金发神父没忍住“噗哧”笑了出来：“它现在肯定正闹别扭呢，没了鹿角它就没法再交配了，雌鹿可不跟缺少一支角的鹿交配，虽然一年后还可以再长出来。”  
“是这样吗？那还是挺可怜的。”宗像轻笑起来，不如说这正是他的目的。宗像将鹿角小心收好系在腰间，骑上马准备离开了。  
神父问他：“你还会再来吗？我看尊它很喜欢你。”神父给那头鹿取名周防尊。  
“当然会了。”毕竟能让他如此在意的人——虽然严格意义上是只鹿——可不多见。

fin.


End file.
